


Laces

by northern



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Corsetry, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern/pseuds/northern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck me," Tommy repeats, no hitch in his voice. "Here." He looks at Adam as if he's issuing a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laces

Tommy's waist is already so small. He's everything Adam is attracted to, and some things he wishes he were. Adam doubts he even needs to worry about food - certainly not in the way Adam does, anyway.

Still he's standing there at the mirror, sucking his stomach in, turning this way and that and tugging at the ends of the straps that lace the leather jacket together. Adam watches from the make-up table, through his own mirror, waiting for Bob to finish up his hair.

"You into laces?" Adam asks, arching his eyebrow at Tommy through the mirror. "I have a few friends who left some stuff at my place. You can come try them on if you want." He doesn't bother turning around, or Bob will smack him. He knows, he's tried, and that guy seems immune to him. No amount of sweet smiles or naughty looks will make Bob let him move around before he's done.

Tommy abandons the other mirror and comes over to stand behind him, pursing his lips as he watches Bob work on Adam's hair. The jacket looks really good on Tommy. So do the pursed lips.

"You gonna get me so drunk I can't stand this time too?" he asks, poking Adam in the back before Bob shoos him away with an annoyed curse.

"If you want," Adam smirks. He has good memories of the last time Tommy came home with him.

Tommy smiles at him.

After they get back off the stage again, Adam takes an enthusiastic Tommy home with him. "I don't want to crash just yet," Tommy tells him and smiles, one side of his mouth drawn up further than the other. "Didn't you say you had dress-up things at home? Well, more than your usual clothes," he adds.

Adam knows just the thing. Cassidy left an under-the-bust corset that he'd borrowed from a friend of a friend, and it's been in Adam's closet for months. The corset was bordering on too small for Cassidy, but it'll be just right for Tommy. Adam brings it out with a smile, and Tommy strips out of his jacket and shirt without comment. The way he almost fondles the leather of the corset tells Adam this is way more than just fascination.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with the laces," Adam tells him, and Tommy turns around, arms up, to help Adam pull it on.

Tommy's leather pants ride low on his hips, and the bottom of the corset settles well above the waist band. Adam notices Tommy's shiver in the chilly night air of his apartment, but he doesn't think that's all there is to it when he reaches around to do up the hooks in front.

"This is okay, right?" Tommy asks with a little laugh and leans back into Adam.

Adam makes an agreeing noise, settling the corset better along Tommy's waistline. He pushes Tommy forward, so he can reach to do up the laces in the back. "You're going to look so, so pretty," he can't help saying.

Tommy leans his head forward a bit. "Like always, yeah?" he asks.

"Mm," Adam agrees and pulls on the silk cord. Tommy's head dips further forward, and Adam can hear his breath stutter as the corset pulls tight, tighter. Adam isn't exactly immune to this himself. Tommy looks like sin in general, but listening to his breath catch is close to good porn. Adam secures the cord with an easy knot in the middle of Tommy's back. He indulges and rests his hands on Tommy's hips for a moment before he turns him around.

"Looking okay?" Tommy asks, his cheeks pink. His eyes are darker than normal as he tilts his face up, tilting it to the side.

Adam gestures toward the large mirror a few feet away. "See for yourself," he says. "Pretty edible, if I can say so myself."

"Hey, it's not like you made the corset," Tommy says, moving closer to see.

"But I laced you up," Adam says and steps up behind Tommy. His voice sounds quieter than he meant it. He rests his hands on Tommy's waist, marvelling at how small it is like this. Tommy's chest is heaving with every breath he takes. His eyes don't move from where his gaze is riveted in the mirror. Adam steps in close, and Tommy leans back slightly into him again, his chin tilting up as his head rests against Adam's shoulder.

"You can, if you want," Tommy says, his voice lower than normal.

"Mm?" Adam says, busy watching his own hand on Tommy's waist.

"Fuck me," Tommy says, the words hitching slightly as he runs out of air and takes another short, gasping breath.

Adam's hand tightens on the leather of the corset, and he lifts his gaze to meet Tommy's, admiring the way his eyes glint beneath his eyelashes because of the way his head is tipped back. He takes a deep breath, and his own chest feels a bit tight, but he smiles through it. "No Jack and Cokes this time?" he asks, going for levity, but winding up sounding almost serious.

Tommy watches him in the mirror a few moments, until Adam is almost sure that he's going to lean away and retract his offer, but then he slowly reaches up with one hand and grips Adam's hair, twisting Adam's head down and to the side and kisses him. Adam is surprised at the intensity of the kiss, the way Tommy presses their faces together almost painfully and bites at his lips as he lets him go, but he catches up quickly.

"Fuck me," Tommy repeats, no hitch in his voice. "Here." He looks at Adam as if he's issuing a challenge.

Adam looks at his face, taking in his pink, half-open mouth and the flush high on his cheekbones. They've only done this once before, and they were both drunk enough that they could have chosen to disregard it as an anomaly, but neither of them have had anything to drink now.

Adam starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly, not taking his eyes from Tommy's face, only gaining momentum when Tommy starts on his own pants. He helps Tommy with his shoes, so he doesn't have to bend in the corset. There's no question of taking that off.

Tommy turns back to the mirror once his lower body is bare. He stands there, one hand on his cock and the other running over the edge of the corset, back and forth between the leather and his naked skin. It's a pretty picture, and Adam has trouble turning away. He gets a condom from his pocket before throwing his pants in the direction of the couch, and then the lube from the kitchen counter where he'd left it last night. He grabs one of the big chairs and pulls it over to the mirror, behind Tommy. He sits in it and pulls Tommy onto his lap. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah," Tommy replies, a little breathless and awkward, trying to find a comfortable way of sitting in the corset. Finally he seems to give up on leaning agaist Adam and sits up straight, across Adam's thighs facing the mirror.

He's not heavy, and after a few moments he finds his balance. Adam strokes his own cock hurriedly until he's ready for the condom, puts it on and then snaps the bottle of lube open. He squeezes out plenty of lube in his hand and spreads it on his fingers. Tommy makes an impatient noise and spreads himself wider, scooting forward a little for Adam to reach, and Adam reaches down and runs his fingers over Tommy's hole a few times, spreading the lube around before he pushes his thumb inside. Tommy tightens around him, panting, and Adam slides his other arm around his waist as support while he rubs his slick fingers over the skin behind Tommy's balls.

"Fuck me," Tommy pants, pushing back onto Adam's thumb. "I don't want fingers."

Adam fucks his thumb in and out a few times, reveling in the slick tight feeling of it. "You sure?" he asks, meeting Tommy's gaze in the mirror.

"Do it," Tommy bites out.

Adam slouches down in his seat more, pulling Tommy closer with his hands on his hips. Fortunately the seat of the chair is low, so that Tommy can balance himself, standing on his toes. Adam lines him up, gripping his cock with one hand, and guides Tommy slowly down. Tommy's thighs shake, and his panting breaths are loud as Adam pulls him down. It's so tight around his cock it's almost painful, and once he's all inside, Tommy squirms, making a small whimpery sound that he bites off, breathing fast through his nose. Adam pets soothingly at his thigh and reaches around, where Tommy has his own cock in a death grip. He runs his fingers over Tommy's balls, easily accessible like this with Tommy spread so wide and open.

"No," Tommy whines and moves Adam's hand to his waist, to the leather. "Just fuck me, I want it."

"Baby," Adam says, stroking over Tommy's trembling thigh and holding himself still, "I just want to make sure you're enjoying it, that's all."

Tommy makes a frustrated sound, tipping his head back briefly. "I'm fucking enjoying it, okay?" he almost snarls. "I know what I want, no need to be so careful."

He wriggles on Adam's cock, and fuck, yeah, that's what Adam likes. He pushes at Tommy's hips, making him rise up just a little, and then pulls him down again. Tommy's sharp exhalation at that has noise in it, and Adam makes the effort to look past Tommy into the mirror. Tommy's mouth is open again, and his eyes are slits, gleaming as he watches himself impaled on Adam's cock, the corset a stark contrast against his pale skin. Tommy's hand is still squeezing his darkly pink cock, and as Adam watches, Tommy moves again, up and down, the down accentuated by a sharp exhaled "huhn." That's when Adam realizes why Tommy's fingers are tight around the base of his cock, why he isn't stroking himself. He's fighting not to come, just from Adam's cock in his ass.

Suddenly grinning to himself, Adam grabs Tommy's hips with new determination. Together they move Tommy up and down on Adam's cock, at first in a slow tempo, then gradually faster, until Adam is stabbing into Tommy with short, vicious little movements, accompanied by Tommy's "huhn, huhn, huhn" and Adam's heavy, shaky breathing. Adam kind of wishes he could watch them in the mirror, like Tommy obviously is, but the position they're in doesn't really make it easy for him to see. Anyway, Tommy's sounds are more than hot enough to get him off in combination with the tight, sliding heat on his cock.

"Close," Adam gasps, and Tommy lets out a tortured, long whimper before tightening almost brutally around Adam's cock in long pulses that Adam has to fight to push through.

I meant me, Adam thinks, and then he's coming, pressing into Tommy who is shaking above him, wobbling precariously. Adam yanks him down, closing his eyes and groaning as he's riding out the pulses of his own orgasm, his fingers bruisingly tight around Tommy's hips.

"Fuck, that was good," Tommy says weakly, trying to slump back into Adam as soon as Adam is done. He can't seem to get comfortable, because he keeps wiggling around, and all the movement is starting to become too much for Adam's oversensitive cock.

"Wait, wait," Adam says, pushing at Tommy.

"Ow," Tommy complains as Adam pulls his cock out.

Adam pats his hip comfortingly. "Wasn't that 'no need to be careful?'" he asks and throws the condom in the direction of the trash can.

"Shut up and get me out of this," Tommy says. "It's interfering with this breathing thing I need to do." He tugs ineffectually at the laces of the corset, his hand behind his back, before Adam bats him away.

"Ruining my afterglow," he grumbles and gets to work on untying the laces. The knot he made is a little stubborn, and Tommy keeps fidgeting and making him lose his grip, but he finally gets it untied and loosens the laces.

Tommy breathes deeply and gratefully as Adam helps him pull the corset over his head. There are indentations in his skin where the boning was, and the edges of the leather have left some red marks. Tommy slumps back into Adam's chest, evidently finally comfortable, and Adam sighs and closes his eyes.

"I'll take that Jack and Coke now," Tommy says, his voice floaty and content. "Or maybe a nap."

"Yeah?" Adam says, not opening his eyes. "You can get the drink yourself. I'm gonna stay right here."

"Aw." Tommy sounds disappointed, but doen't make any move to get up, so Adam guesses his need of Jack and Coke isn't all that overpowering.

"Hey, can I borrow that?" he asks after a minute, poking at the discarded corset on the floor with his foot. Adam opens his eyes to see what he's doing, but closes them again right after.

"Sure. Just tell Cassidy you have it. He borrowed it from somewhere."

"Mm."

Tommy twists around a bit, bringing his knees up. Adam wraps an arm around them and the other around Tommy's waist, settling him better against him. Tommy dips his head down and pushes it under Adam's chin. "Nap now," he says, his voice already drowsy.

Adam agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _corsetry_


End file.
